


MOREID

by Awkward_fangirl_feels



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_fangirl_feels/pseuds/Awkward_fangirl_feels
Summary: CUTE ONESHOTS OF MORGAN AND REID





	1. Babies say what? part 1

Derek pov

 

“What do you mean the newest member of the team is an unmated, pregnant omega?” I asked Hotch

 “Yes and he is under your protection because you are one of the most in control Alphas I have met.” He said.

“okay fine but how old is he anyway?” I asked once again hope he was not a creepy or anything.

“27”

“What how can’t he be that young and already for the FBI?” I asked feeling a little lost.

“He is a genius.” He said and walked out of his office.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one day later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I went to pick up the Genius at the Airport and when I saw him I can honestly say he was the prettiest most beautiful omega….no human to walk the Earth. His sent was making me drool and I almost lost all my control.

“Hello, I am Spencer Reid and you must be Derek Morgan.”

“Yes I am and I will be your bodyguard.” Is what I said but I wanted to say was ‘Please go out with me and let me be your Alpha’ Mow the reason I did not say that was because I respect him and his decision to raise his baby by himself.

“I thought my bodyguard was going to be Agent Garcia?”

“She but she is not the most control Alpha and our Boss though I would be a better match.”

He looked like he wanted to asked something but just as he was about to open his mouth he trips and lands on an Alpha. Reid immediately starts to apologize but the Alpha looks like Reid just called his mom a two-bit whore.

“Watch where you are going you, omega whore” the ignorant Alpha all but screamed at him.

Reid looked like he just saw a ghost and tried to hide behind me.

“Look sir, I would very much appreciate if you didn’t offend my omega by calling him such rude names when he was only trying to apologize.” I told the man only realizing that a called him mine after I said it.

 I move so that Reid was fully covered by my body. He was shaking like he had seen a ghost and mumbling about how he could be a better bitch and muttering apologies. God what had his poor boy been put through. After I finished arguing with the Fucktard of an Alpha, we walked to the car that had been rented for him.

 

Reid’s Pov

Agent Morgan was a strong Alpha and one would think that degraded omegas like by father and would be mate did. Not many respected omegas and even fewer respected pregnant ones who were not mated but he treated me not only like a human but like an equal. I wish this man was the father of my children. In Fact, I didn’t even know who their father was because my would be mate couldn’t have kids so he artificiality inseminated me with unknown sperm. The reason I need a bodyguard is because my would be mate is after my lil babies.

“So are you okay after the whole Alpha accident?” he asked in a clam voice

“Yes I am thanks for asking.”

All I can remember from the whole accident was that he called me HIS. I just hope that my babies are born alright and they never have to see their twisted Grandfather. He is the reason I am in this whole mess although I do not regret being five months pregnant because they will be the greatest thing to happen to me.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~two months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek and have gotten close over the last two months. God, sometimes I wish I was not pregnant so that I would be free to date him. Today was the day that I was finally able to see the nursery, the whole team worked on it especially Derek and Penelope. I was helping JJ finish up lunch in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

JJ was about to go get it but since I was being little to no help I decided I should get it. I opened the door to the biggest shock of my life…it was my little sister, Violet.

“SPENCER DON’T  YOU EVER JUST LEAVE WITH NO CLUE AND WHERE YOU WENT” she screamed right when she saw me.

“Violet?”

“Yes or did you get a new twin sister?” she askes

“I am sorry I missed you.  I thought they told you where I was.” I invited  her in the house.

Violet was about to open her mouth when Derek came and pulled me behind him. He growled at violet until I spoke up and told him we were related and even then he would not leave my side.

“Sorry he is a little overprotective when it come to me and the babies” I told her.

“I didn’t know you found a new mate” she told me.

“we aren’t dating much less mated” I told her with a sad tone. I hope Derek couldn’t hear the sadness in my voice.

All of a sudden, Derek was out the door and on his motorcycle. He left. I was frozen what did I say to make him leave like that. Did he figure out that I like him and he was trying to spare my feelings? I felt like crying but I knew that it wouldn’t help and my sister was here so she must need something.

“So…I was looking through the files and I found out who the father is of the babies. Would you like to know?” she asked even when she knew that I want the father to know that his children where being born. I had asked and even asked Penelope to hack for the number.

“Yes…who is it?”

“Derek Morgan. He is in the FBI it dosen’t say which department nor which of the FBI office you works at. There is a phone number…” I stopped listening to her because the man I was in love with was the father of my babies and he hated me. I considered not telling him but I took one look around the room and  I saw the whole team watching. They knew. I couldn’t lie to him.

“I am sorry but who are you ?” asked Penelope

 “I am his twin . we worked in the CIA until my father sold his to one of his buddies.”

“so are you a genius too or nah” that was once again Penelope.

“I am. Although not one as great as Spence. I graduated at 15 while he was already in collage”

“Well, the only reason I was smart was because of my slight autism.” I told them

 The team and my sister sat down to eat and talked about our days in the CIA. I didn’t want to eat all I could think about was the fact that Derek left and he was the father of my kids.

“I am going to my room for a nap” I told the team and Violet.

I want upstairs and laid down on the bed. I don’t know how long I was just lying there until JJ and Penelope came up with a sandwich and Iced Tea.

“Hey Honey Bear how do you feel” Penelope asked.

“I feel like shit Derek hates me and I thought that maybe after the babies were born we could date and maybe even mate in the future of course.” I babbled as I started to cry.

“Oh Baby, the only reason he felt like that is because he though you guys had been dating for a month now. He thought you were in love with Violet.” JJ spoke after my embarrassing crying

“She is right, White Chocolate. He is in love with you. In fact, he called me and told me to tell that he wasn’t mad at you it just he need some time alone to hid his feelings for you.” Penelope had her serious face on and that meant she was not lying.  

“Spence I was wondering if Max could stay with you until I find a house” Violet spoke up.

“which one Max or Maxie?” I asked her because max was easier to take care of.

“Yes.”

“whatever but you better came and walk them because I can’t even walk on my own”

JJ left a few minutes after my sister went to get the dogs. Penelope and I were watching a movie where there was a knock on the door. Penelope was nice enough to go and open it after all it was probably just my sister with the lil Maxes. I was sitting oc the couch when after Pen not coming back after 10 minutes so I went to go see what was taking so long.

“Hey Pretty boy. Penelope was telling me about how I was a dumbass to not talk to you before I ran out. I love you so much and I love these babies like my own. Please give me a chance to win your heart.  Please Pretty Boy.”

   “Der you are the love of my life and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Derek pulled me close and kissed me like never before and just like that I knew everything was going to be fine.

“Oh and your sister gave me these cuties.” He said holding up the lesh that was connected to bot Max and Maxie “I guess my pup has some buddie now.”


	2. Meeting the Morgans

Derek had been trying to get Spencer to go to Chicago for a vacation as well as a way for Reid to meet his family as a Boyfriend not a friend. Spencer thought to was a horrible idea because not only was he Derek's first boyfriend he was also his first relationship that has lasted longer than a month. It was almost there one-year anniversary. 

 

In the end Morgan said that if Reid choose to meet his family, Morgan would go and visit his including his twin. The fact the Morgan would travel to Europe just to get Reid to meet his family it showed how much it meant for him so Reid agreed. 

 

On the plane ride to Chicago Morgan was freaking out because he did not know how his family would react to him liking the same sex. The only thing that eased his worry was the fact that no one could hate his Pretty boy. Spencer on the other hand hated that Derek had decided to tell his family that he was bi at the same time as he is telling them he had a boyfriend.

 

The first thing that went through Desiree's mind was who is the hot white guy next to my brother. God I hope that is his friend from work because I could climb that man like a tree. Mom who was also with me to pick Derek up from the airport seemed to know who the man was. I was about to ask her who he was but my dear brother had finally got to us.

 

“Mom This is Dr. Spencer Reid my Boyfriend.”

 

“What since when do you roll that way” asked Desiree

 

“I always like omegas” Derek said completely voiding the real question.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant” she said glaring at him.

 

“Well Spencer why don’t we let those two talk it out and you can help learn this new knitting pattern that I just can’t quite get right?” Fran said and she gave both her children a pointed look that said behave.

 

“I would love to help you although I am afraid that I will be much help, Mrs. Morgan” Spencer said while he didn’t look at her in the eyes.

 

“Call me Fran and don’t lie to me boy. Derek has shown me of all the things you like to knit and they are amazing.” She said as realized the which her baby had fallen in love with was insecure in himself.

 

They all headed toward the bag claim. Derek and Spencer were holding hands. Desiree was still trying to comprehend that her brother liked guys. Fran was happy her baby met the love of his life.

 

Once they got to the house all of Derek’s Family came out to greet them. Spencer didn’t know what to do since the Morgan family was hugging and talking so he headed to the car to get their bags.

 

“Pretty Boy you know you didn’t have to leave like that” Derek said as he reached the car.

 

“I know but I felt awkward in there…you know I am not a big fan of affection”, Spencer said as he took the bags out of the trunk.

 

“I love you Spence and so will my whole family.”, Derek said giving Spencer a kiss on his lips.

 

Derek, of course, was right all his aunts thought he was the cutest thing one the planet, his cousins thought it was awesome how he knew all those fact off the top of his head, his nieces and nephews  thought his magic/physics tricks were the best.

 

Although, they never got to make love on Derek’s childhood bed, He would agree it was a good vacation. (Derek still thinks that they should because it is a rite of passage)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
